A substantial segment of the population dwell in apartments, condominiums or the like which include balconies to provide access to and enjoyment of the outside. Many persons enjoy standing or sitting near the balcony rail to survey the view. Typically, however, the rails themselves are narrow metal structures or somewhat wider masonry structures, neither of which is conducive to bearing the weight of one desiring to lean forward and rest his arms on the rail.
Thus, it will be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide means which may be removably affixed to a balcony rail and which serves to provide comfortable support for an observer leaning toward the rail. It will further be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide such means which includes traylike features for supporting drinks, ashtrays, or such other paraphernalia which the user might wish to have at hand.